IF
by Greyjeonz
Summary: Kim Taehyung adalah seorang pangeran disebuah kerajaan. Namun, kejadian tak terduga mengantarkannya bertemu dengan laki-laki misterius bernama Jungkook. KookV—V!sub.


Chapter I

 **If**

Cast:

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Min Yoongi

And ect.

…

KookV, YoonMin

…

Romace, Fantasy, Drama, hurt comfort, bxb, yaoi

Rate: T[bisa berubah]

…

…

©Je

Happy Reading

* * *

Pagi ini istana sangat sibuk. Sang pangeran mahkota pewaris kerajaan akan mencoba peruntungannya memanah. Mungkin dua atau tiga rusa akan ia dapatkan. Semua orang yakin itu.

 _Taptaptap_

Derap kaki pengawal kerajaan terdengar buru-buru ketika pemuda dengan kuda hitam berjalan kearah mereka.

"Apa persiapan sudah selesai?" Pangeran memakai baju khas berburu, dengan sepatu bot coklat, rompi kulit, dan panah kebanggaannya yang menggantung di punggung.

Pria dengan rambut kepirangannya maju selangkah dari barisan pengawal yang sedang membungkuk hormat pada pangeran negri Klyze.

"Semua sudah siap Pangeran Taehyung" ucapnya tegas sembari menunduk, tak sampai hati menatap langsung ke arah mata sewarna biru langit itu. Terlalu Indah dan dalam. Anggukan singkat menjadi balasannya. Sang pangeran mengelus dagunya, seperti ada yang terlupakan pikirnya.

"Kak!" Taehyung berteriak kepada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri si atas balkon, tangannya ia lambaikan penuh semangat ke arahnya. Jangan lupakan senyum yang terukir apik di wajah tanning yang rupawan.

Laki-laki itu mendecih, Menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. Seharusnya ia tidak usah kesini, sial. Kalah dari rasa khawatirnya pada sepupu tersay-sialnya. Tidak ada kata baik untuk Taehyung di kamus Min Yoongi. Kecuali senyum dan tawanya yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya sesak nafas setiap kali melihatnya.

"Kak kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Ugh.. lupakan, sekarang ia harus memikirkan kalimat yang pas untuk menolak anak titisan alien ini. Yoongi merotasi kedua bola matanya. Bersedekap memasang ekspresi sedingin mungkin.

"Tidak, buat apa aku ikut ke hutan kalau hanya untuk menemanimu melihat anggrek hitam meka-"'

"Kaaak~ ayolah itu kan 11 tahun lalu, masih saja diingat-ingat. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar memanah buruan besar dan membawanya kesini, pasti akan tambah seru kalau kakak ikut" Taehyung tak habis pikir, ingatan kakak sepupunya ini membuatnya ngeri.

Yoongi menghela nafas lelah, melihat ekspresi annoying itu. Antara jijik dan gemas, duh Yoongi jijik ke gemas itu sangat jauh pengartiannya.

"Mau itu rusa, beruang, singa, sinter class sekalipun aku tetap tidak tertarik ikut" si pangeran hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Kenapa kakaknya ini sangat sulit dibujuk, padahal ia berharap pemuda pucat itu bisa ikut bersamanya. Ya setidaknya ada orang yang bisa dijahilinya sepanjang perjalanan.

Pupus sudah harapannya ketika Yoongi masuk ke dalam. Taehyung mencebik kesal. Dalam hati berharap semoga Jimin cepat pulang dan me-manuisawikan sepupu pucatnya itu. Omong-omong tentang Jimin, kapan si bantet itu pulang dari camp pelatihan, sudah 2 Bulan terlewatkan. Dan Yoongi semakin mirip iblis tanpanya. Heuh... cepat pulanglah Jimin.

"Pangeran-" Taehyung tersadar dari pemikiran-kangen si bantet- ketika salah satu prajurit pendek yang sedikit gendut, atau biasa di panggil memanggilnya pelan. Ia melongo kan kepalanya, mendapati para prajurit yang akan menjadi pengawalnya sudah siap.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat pangeran? "

"Sekarang."

Segera setelah penuturan singkat itu mereka semua berangkat untuk berburu. Menaiki kuda-kuda coklat yang disampingnya terdapat bahan perbekalan.

Kurang lebih 20 orang pengawal mendampinginya kali ini. Menurut Taehyung sendiri itu juga sudah terlalu banyak, tapi apalah dia yang tidak bisa melawan perintah Ratu, ibunda tercintanya. Mau tidak mau harus membawa pengawal seebanyak ini setelah melalui perdebatan panjang. Ya, bahkan Kim Yoonhee, sang Ratu. sebelumnya menyuruh agar ia membawa 100 orang pengawal. Hell- ibunya pikir Taehyung akan pergi perang?

* * *

 ** _IF_**

* * *

Langit mulai menggelap, matahari siang sudah mulai tenggelam di ujung timur sana. Binatang-binatang malam mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Taehyung mendesah pelan. Sedari tadi baru 2 anjing liar, dan 3 rusa yang mereka dapatkan.

Memang seberapa banyak yang kau inginkan Kim?

Dasarnya manusia tidak pernah puas, Taehyung ingin memanah babi hutan. Usut punya usut, babi hutan disini terkenal besar dan ganas, jadi kalau seseorang bisa mendapatkannya barang seekor saja maka akan menjadi suatu kebanggaan telah sendiri di kalangan para penduduk negri Klyze.

"Kita ke arah Selatan sekarang." Memberi perintah kepada para pengawalnya. Matanya yang tajam terus mengedar ke sekelilingnya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan di balik semak, sekecil apapun itu.

Sejak sampai di hutan Taehyung memang sengaja membagi mereka menjadi 3 kelompok kecil, beralasan agar tidak terlalu ramai, supaya buruan mereka tidak kabur.

 _Sraksrak_..

"Pange-"

"Sst" Taehyung memberi isyarat agar semua diam, turun dari atas kuda hitamnya perlahan. Lalu berjalan mengendap kearah pohon besar. Ia mulai mengambil sebuah busur dipunggungnya.

 _Sraksraksrak_

Semakin dekat Taehyung dapat mendengar suara itu lebih jelas. Ia menarik nafas. 'Sedikit lagi sedikit lagi' gumamnya dalam hati.

 _Sraak_!

"Roar!" Badannya terjungkal kebelakang ketika api dari mulut naga itu hampir mengenainya. Naga? Saking kagetnya Taehyung melupakan keanehan itu.

"Lari!" Salah satu pengawal berteriak pada yang lain. Mereka terlonjak kaget saat mahluk yang seharusnya sudah punah itu menyemburkan api. Apalagi Taehyung, laki-laki iti langsung berlari menaiki kudanya dan menarik tali kemudi agar hewannya cepat berlari.

Mereka kocar-kacir berlari menghindar dari Naga bermata hijau itu. Badannya 3 kali lebih besar dari seekor beruang madu.

"Rwrrr" binatang besar itu terus mengejar mereka, tepatnya mengejar Taehyung. semburan apinya membakar semak dan pohon disana. Bukan hanya panas api itu juga berbau aneh seperti racun.

 _Woosh_!

Apinya mengenai kaki dari kuda milik si pangeran, kuda hitam itu mengikik, menjatuhkan tuannya ke tanah. Taehyung langsung menubruk batu.

"Argh!" Matanya melebar ketika Naga besar itu berjalan semakin dekat dengan sulur-sulur api panas yang melalap kehidupan di sampingnya. 'Apa ini hari terakhirku? ' pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu mulai bermunculan dipikirannya dan tepat 5 meter Naga bersisik merah itu berdiri di didepannya, Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat, berdo'a agar setidaknya ia diizinkan melihat ibunya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Roarrrr!"

.

.

.

"Ugh-" ia melenguh saat akan menggerakkan badannya. Tangan, kaki dan kepalanya terasa seperti habis di sengat listrik.

"Aa-h"

"Jangan gerakan badanmu dulu." mata birunya melebar, mulutnya terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apapun. Saat tangan itu menyentuh jemarinya, sangat dingin. Tapi terselip perasaan hangat, setiap tangan itu menyentuh bagian tubuhnya semua terasa lebih baik.

Laki-laki itu Taehyung, mulai menggerakan jari telunjuknya. Dan langsung meringis kesakitan saat ia melakukannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan di gerakan, duh kau susah sekali diberitahunya" orang itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Suaranya lembut, kalau saja tidak dalam keadaan begini.

''Apa ini di surga?" Pertanyaan aneh itu meluncur saja dari mulut cherry yang sekarang kering merah karna darah. Perang itu mendecih, ingin sekali menyeburkan Taehyung ke sungai Worhuz. Tapi di urungkan, mengingat sungai itu terdapat banyak buaya yang selalu kelaparan dan hati nuraninya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, lagipun kalau kau sudah mati ini tidak mungkin di surga. Tidak ada manusia yang akan masuk ke sana...

Taehyung mengedipkan mata kebiruannya, ia baru sadar laki-laki yang 'mungkin' menolongnya itu memiliki wajah yang nampak tidak asing di matanya. Familiar. Tapi dimana?

... karena manusia akan mati dan bereinkarnasi dikemudian harinya. Kau dibohongi pendeta-pendeta di gereja itu, Tae?" Bibirnya tertarik keatas, menyunggingkan senyum.

 _Deg!_

"S-siapa kau?" Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dari mana orang asing ini tau namanya? Dan senyum itu.. arrgh kepalanya sakit.

"Jungkook." Taehyung merasakan ruhnya seperti ditarik paksa oleh laki-laki itu, saat bibir itu menciumnya lembut. Yang ternyata terasa hangat dan lembut.

"Ingat namaku, jangan pernah lupakan." Jungkook menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di didepan mata Taehyung. Yang entah kenapa membuat lawan bicaranya perlahan kehilangan kesadaran. Sang pangeran pingsan.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya. Ruangan bernuansa putih keemasan, ranjang berseprai putih, dan aroma greentea ini. Ia mengucek kedua matanya, apa tidak salah lihat? Ini dikamarnya, di istana Klyze.

Jadi semua ini mimpi? Berburu, naga, dan laki-laki bernama Jungkook itu.. hanya bunga tidur?

Sang pangeran langsung terduduk, mengacak rambutnya bingung. Tapi semua tampak sangat nyata, tidak mungkin kalau semua itu-

"Mimpi?" Taehyung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, saat dirasanya ia akan berteriak. Bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki yang dengan tidak sopannya mengambil first kissnya sekarang sedang duduk di sofa samping kasurnya.

Jungkook menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia timang-timang. Ya, tidak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk membaca kalimat-kalimat berbahasa latin tentang kisah Dewi selene dan Raja Shepard. Terlewat muak mendengar kedua nama itu.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah kearah si laki-laki manis. Manis? Tentu saja dengan surai kepirangan, mata sewarna langit biru, dan tambahan point untuk seorang Kim Taehyung dengan rasa bibirnya yang memabukkan.

Ia bersingut mundur ketika orang asing bernama Jungkook itu mendekatinya, duduk di samping kasurnya.

"Tae kau-"

"Siapa kau!" Tanyannya setengah berteriak. Ugh, mungkin ini memalukan bagi seorang Putra mahkota, tapi demi apapun sekarang ia sangat ketakutan.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Huh?

.

.

.

-TBC/Delete?


End file.
